


Firsts

by supervillainesses



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Wonder Girl (Comics)
Genre: Commissioned fic, F/F, it's real gay y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supervillainesses/pseuds/supervillainesses
Summary: Upon returning to Earth from Kandor after her father's death, Kara makes Titans Tower her first stop home. She and Cassie Sandsmark cross paths, but Kara quickly finds that rekindling their friendship might be more difficult than she thought, especially when it quickly turns into something more. (Commissioned fic from Tumblr)





	1. Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know much about the Titans and Supergirl's storyline, so all the information in this fic comes from Google, Wikipedia, and the person who commissioned me. If there's anything that's incorrect, it's entirely my bad. Also, let it be known that in this fic Cassie and Kara are of-age, 18 or older. I didn't write about them being intimate while still underage. FYI. Have fun, it's basically a giant prelude to a sex scene so yeah <3

            Being in Titans Tower was welcome change to the view Kara had day in and out on Kandor. Space certainly had its own beauty, but nothing beat the sight of a sunset on Earth, and the Tower had the second best view of the setting sun the planet had to offer—the best, of course, being at Kent Farms. She stood at the broad open windows of the main level, arms folded as the last dregs of sunlight swathed her skin. It wasn’t paradise, but it was close.

            “Welcome back.” She hadn’t heard Robin enter, but she wasn’t too surprised—somehow the Bat Family’s stealth was astoundingly good at camouflaging from even Kryptonian super-hearing. “We’ve all missed you.”

             “Not that I told you guys I was coming, but I expected maybe at least someone else I could talk to when I arrived?”

            “Ouch,” he smirked slightly, a gesture very reminiscent of his mentor. “Prick me and do I not bleed?”

            “You know what I mean,” she rolled her eyes, but moved to briefly hug him. “If they’re out on a mission, why are _you_ here?”

            “Gotham duties. It’s sort of like Vegas—it’s the city that never sleeps, and neither does Batman.”

            “You’d better head out, then. Promise I won’t burn down the place while I’m here by my lonesome.”

            “You won’t be alone,” he said just as the automatic doors slid open for him. “Cassie just got back from training at Themyscira.”

            The doors shut behind him and Kara swallowed around the new lump in her throat. She hadn’t spoken to Cassie since she’d left Earth. They’d been pretty good friends, too. They’d bonded over even a number of little things—being pretty, super-powered blondes gave people plenty of reasons to underestimate you. A few nights, they’d stayed up together, one or the other, or both of them, crying and comforting each other in their PJs in the kitchen to her left. Her mind’s eye strung together images of those evenings, of being silly teens, of eating too much ice cream, of laughing until they collapsed into each other, of the way Cassie looked when she’d first smile through her tears…

            Kara steeled herself. She’d faced a number of greater terrors from the depths of space; surely she could handle talking to one of her best friends. Still, she made a couple PB&Js and snagged some cans of ginger ale. She found it was harder for someone to be mad if you bore the gift of food.

            She stood in front of Cassie’s bedroom door. Even if she had changed rooms since the last time Kara had stayed here, she could have found it by tracking the sound of her music blaring from under the door.

            All she had to do was knock. Make a fist, tap the door a few times, and wait. Just knock.

            _This is stupid_ , Kara’s fingers tightened around the tray of food, _I felt less afraid facing down Appex for the first time, what’s wrong with me?_

            The door swung open just as she was about to leave, and Cassie Sandsmark jumped back just as she did, an equal expression of shock on her face.

            “Um,” Kara laughed uneasily, holding up the tray at nearly eye level, “surprise?”

            A split second flew by before Cassie responded. “It’s you…cute civvies.”

            They weren’t. Kara was in such a rush to get to the Tower after returning to Earth she’d just thrown on an old Smallville High sweatshirt she’d once stolen from Clark for its size and coziness and a pair of shorts made from cut-off old jeans. Cassie, meanwhile, looked ready for bed. She wore only her longest T-shirt and a pair of slippers.

            “I didn’t know you were coming.” Cassie broke the silence.

            “Unscheduled visit,” Kara tried for brightness.

            “Of course after all this time I guess I shouldn’t have expected you to call,” Cassie added.

            “Right,” Kara’s hands clenched again, faintly fracturing the metal of the tray handles. “Listen, I’ms s—”

            “Do you want to come in?” Cassie didn’t look at her when she asked; instead her eyes were trained on the doorframe. “I was about to grab a snack, but you’ve already taken care of that…”

            “Yes!” Kara said with perhaps too much excitement, but at least it got Cassie to look her in the eyes.

            Kara sat on the edge of Cassie’s bed but Cassie sat in the rolling chair beside her desk, as if she couldn’t put enough distance between them. Though the music had been turned down, the room held that strange tension between strangers on an elevator. This wasn’t how Kara imagined her return—they weren’t strangers, they were more than that.

            Kara paused just as her trembling lips touched the bread once more. “So, you just got back from training with the Amazons?”

            “Yeah, apparently I’ve gotten soft. Wonder Woman says it’s because I’ve been distracted.”

            “By what?”

            Cassie took a long sip of her soda. “Wish I knew. I learned a lot of new techniques though—dodges, punches, even massage.”

            Kara couldn’t help but snort, and soda nearly came up her nose. The laughter cleared some of the darkness in her chest. “Massage?”

            “A warrior’s body needs relaxation from tension so our muscles don’t wear away at each other. Thought you’d know a thing or two about that, Supergirl.” At last, a smile.

            “I’ve never had a massage in my life.”

            “Pity, you’re missing out. Hippolyta was the one who taught me; it was kinda weird getting one and giving her one, because she’s kinda like…everyone’s mom? A second mom, I guess.”

            Kara thought of the Danvers, and then of her real mother, and the clearing feeling in her heart was covered and clouded once again.

            “Spill it,” Cassie put her plate on the desk behind her, “I’ve been really bitchy about it, but even I’m level-headed to know you wouldn’t entirely drop contact just because you were on another planet. I told the guys the same thing. They all called you a flake or said that you were just busy, but I knew better…knew _you_ better. There had to be another reason. I was so worried.”

            Kara looked up. “You were?”

            “Ha, yeah,” Cassie laughed, in that bashful and self-conscious way of hers, garnered from so many people misinterpreting her joviality as lack of intelligence. “If I could travel through space, I would have gone to see you in a heartbeat. The only thing stopping me was that no one would let me go.”

            “Really?” Kara’s heart was thudding in her chest with such speed that she was glad she was the one with super-hearing, not Cassie.

            “Of course,” said Cassie. “I missed you.”

            As if a wall had been broken down—between them, inside of her—tears came to Kara’s eyes and she began bawling. Cassie was beside her immediately, taking the plate from her lap and placing the tray on the floor so she could sit on the bed, too. She pulled Kara into her, and stroked her hair.

            “Hey there, sunshine, what’s wrong, huh?”

            “M-my father died,” Kara blubbered, and told her everything. About her mother, about Kandor, about the terrible things happening there, the reason she’d left, and how miserable she had been. All the while, Cassie held her, soothed her, gently stroking her arm as they rocked slowly back and forth. “I could have gone back to the Danvers, or the Kents, but I couldn’t. I didn’t want to face them, I didn’t want their pity, I wanted…”

            Cassie waited a moment for Kara to sniffle and hiccup as her tears began to subside. “What did you want, baby?”

            “I wanted _you_ ,” Kara admitted, coughing and wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. “Out of everyone I’ve ever known, you’ve always known just what to do to cheer me up; you always know how to make me feel better. I wanted what we had before.”

            More silence ticked by as Kara crying softened.

            “You know what?” Cassie pulled away. “I think you could use a good massage. How does that sound?”

            “I dunno…”

            “C’mon,” Cassie flexed her arm, “with these guns? I could give you the best massage of your life.”

            “I’ve never had one before, remember?”

            “So you agree,” Cassie smiled, “it would be the best massage of your life.”

            “Nerd,” Kara rolled her eyes. “So what do I do? Just lie on the floor?”

            “Bed would be better—not for the massage, but for you as a whole. Fewer carpet burns that way, too.”

            “Okay,” Kara stood up with her and began to lie down when Cassie moved to stop her. “What?”

            “Uh…” Cassie paused uncertainly. “I—I mean you don’t _have to_ , but it is traditional to, um, do this topless. I won’t see anything but your back! It’s just that all that fabric will get in the way of the acupressure on your muscles, and it’ll let me use a lotion to reduce skin irritation from all the rubbing…”

            “Oh,” Kara muttered.

            “We don’t have to.”

            “N-no!” Kara burst, bizarrely afraid of missing out on this opportunity. “I want to. If it’s you…I trust you.”

            Cassie swallowed hard. “I won’t look, I swear.”

            Kara waited until Cassie was turned before shucking off the sweatshirt and lying face down on the bed, her head turned toward the wall and her cheeks burning.

            “I’m ready.”

            Cassie turned around and immediately laughed. “ _Kara_ , if you can’t wear your sweatshirt, you can’t wear your _bra_.”

            “Well _sorry_ ,” Kara huffed, trying to reach behind herself to undo it, but the position was a bit awkward. “I’ve never done this before, y’know…I can’t quite get it…”

            “I’ve got it,” Cassie sighed. Kara felt the mattress sink in around her legs as Cassie sat gently on the backs of her calves, and her blushing went into overdrive when she felt nimble fingers undo her bra. _Now_ she’d never been this naked with anyone before. “Wow, I’d kill for Kryptonian skin; you don’t have _any_ lines from your bra at all. And all this time I thought the best trait was that you’re impervious to bullets. Lucky. I’m just gonna stay sitting like this, is that okay?”

            Kara rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

            Cassie grabbed some lotion from the desk, and when her warm hands sank into Kara’s back the room was filled with the smell of vanilla and raspberry. Cassie started from the middle of the back, working her fingertips into Kara’s spine. She gasped, just a little—no one had ever made quite that kind of contact with her before. Boyfriends, when they’d hold her, weren’t strong enough to really dig their hands into her impervious flesh. The only time something, someone, was strong enough to touch her it was usually with the intention to hurt. She’d never had strength used against her and felt _good_ from it.

            “Enjoying yourself there, sunshine?” Cassie asked pompously.

            “Shut up,” but the words weren’t very convincing. It felt too nice to be mad.

            “The boys can _never_ know we’re doing this, could you imagine the dirty jokes Kon and Garth would make?” Cassie chuckled, and moved her hands higher, holding onto Kara’s shoulders and digging her thumbs into her shoulder blades. Kara couldn’t help but squirm. “I’d never hear the end of how ‘good I am with my fingers.’”

            “God, but you are, though,” Kara admitted in almost a moan, hating how ragged her voice was. “I’ve never been high, but it feels like you’re sedating me.”

            There was a long quiet as Cassie kept moving her fingers along the apex of Kara’s trapezius muscles, but Kara could hear the heartbeat of the girl on her back. It was racing, just as Kara’s. Even their breathing was quickening.

            “I’m…gonna massage your neck, all right?”

            She swept Kara’s hair away, and braced her hands around her shoulders so she could press her thumbs into the ridge of her neck and spine. At first, her other fingers were clenched tight into something like fists, but as they unfurled her fingertips just grazed the tops of Kara’s breasts. Kara’s toes curled as excitement shot through her like electricity. Cassie was now sitting on the small of her back, her hips moving ever so slightly…

            “M-my lower back,” Kara managed to say around the arousal thick in her throat. “The muscles are tense there. Could you…?”

            Cassie moved back to the backs of her calves, and began trailing her hands from the middle of her spine and slowly down.

            “Here?” She asked.

            Kara moaned. “Lower.”

            Cassie’s fingertips dug into the backs of her hips. “Here?”

            Kara bit her lip. “Lower.”

            Cassie’s hands slowly slid between the waistband of Kara’s shorts to the pert mounds of her ass. With hypnotic pace, her fingertips dug in circles on the cheeks of her bottom, just over Kara’s panties.

            “I…” Kara panted, “I think you’d do a better job if my pants weren’t in the way.”

            Cassie’s hands moved around to Kara’s front and undid the snap of her shorts. Slowly, slowly, she undid the zipper and brought them down Kara’s toned legs. She knew that from this new angle that Cassie would be able to see she was wet, but didn’t much care. Soon, Cassie had dragged down Kara’s panties, leaving her entirely exposed.

            Her hands fell on Kara’s ass once again, and she resumed the massage there. Kara didn’t bother to hide the small whimpers coming from her, especially when Cassie’s fingers dipped down ever so slightly, just grazing Kara’s sex.

             “ _Please_.”

            Cassie’s finger slid easily inside of her. It felt so different from every time she’d done so herself. She rocked her hips down, trying for more contact. Cassie lay down beside her, kissing her shoulder as she began pumping the digit inside of Kara, all the while Kara moaned. Their lips met in a kiss and Cassie picked up speed, as though the contact of lips to lips had fueled her with new energy. Kara moaned into her mouth and came on her hand.

            They parted, panting.

            “I love you.” Already so overcome from crying before, tears prickled Kara’s eyes. “That’s why I had to come back. I had to see you, I love you, I love you.”

            “Fuck, Kara,” Cassie moaned, placing her forehead on hers. “I love you, too.”

            Kara kissed her again, pinning her arms on either side of Cassie, laughing and sobbing all at once. Cassie deepened the kiss, bringing herself up on her elbows to switch the positions, leaving Kara on her back. Cassie leaned backward on her knees, staring down at her nude form, her pert breasts and flushed cheeks red from embarrassment and dumbstruck love.

            “You’re beautiful,” Cassie marveled, and pulled the shirt she’d been wearing over her head revealing she hadn’t been wearing a bra at all.

            Kara’s heart pounded at the sight of her. She kissed Kara once again, their tongues hot against each other, and began making a trail of kisses. From her chin, to her neck, between her breasts, past her naval…

            “Uh-uh,” Kara moved her away from the space between her legs. “I just came.”

            “Oh,” Cassie licked her lips, looking disappointed.

            “What I mean is I’m going to return the favor, Cassie.”

            Kara grinned mischievously and flipped them over, replicating Cassie’s downward trail of kisses until her head was between those powerful thighs. She kissed the place where the waistband of her soaked panties met skin, and pulled them off.

            “You know,” Kara breathed, “you’re beautiful, too.”

            She lapped at her center, and Cassie let out a moan so loud Kara was happy none of the others were here. She’d never done this before, but the way Cassie held onto her hair told her she was doing something right. After a moment, back arched and her toes curled and she shouted Kara’s name.

            Smiling, Kara rose up to lie on top of Cassie, and kissed her as the last of her orgasm rocked through her body. When they separated for air, Cassie reached to the side and drew a blanket over their bodies, once heated and flushed but now cold with sweat.

            “That was…”

            “Amazing,” Kara giggled, “and everyone says your first time will suck.”

            “Well,” Cassie grinned devilishly, “you _did_ suck me…”

            “CASS.”

            “Kidding!” Cassie held her tighter. “Anyway, I know it’s a little out of order, but now that I know I was your first time, I’d like to take you on a first _date_ …”


	2. Invincible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This second chapter was also commissioned, yo

            The first thing Kara was aware of upon waking was that she was decidedly not in her own bed. Back on Kandor, her room was made of sterilized steel walls, designed just so to reflect the artificial lights equipped in each room. Her bed was overlarge in a lonely way, the sheets a smooth satin that were always just a bit cold. But here, the glow of the sun was golden and comforting, resting gently on her face. The bed was small but cozy, and the sheets were soft, warmed by the body pressed against her back. The second thing she knew was that she was naked.

            Cassie was nearly an entirely different person while sleeping. Her usual energetic allure was replaced with calm beauty as she breathed evenly in warm glow of the sun. Grinning, Kara slid in closer to Cassie, ducking her head under her chin and feeling unbelievably soft and new inside, like skin scrubbed clean to softer flesh beneath.

            Slowly, Cassie stirred, and kissed the top of Kara’s head.

            “Hey,” Kara brushed her thumb across Cassie’s jaw.

            “Hey,” she smiled, brightening the whole room as she did. “How’d you sleep?”

            “Well,” Kara answered. Her pleasant surprise was clear in her tone. “Really, really well. I can’t remember the last time I slept for more than five hours.”

            “Why’s that?”

            “Kandor…wasn’t exactly accommodating compared to the creature comforts of Earth. I guess I missed the sun.” Kara shook her head slightly, dispelling the thought. “Did I wake you?”

            “Not really,” Cassie said around a stifled yawn. “I was already half awake when you snuggled up to me. I was so excited to see blond hair that wasn’t mine that I woke up all the way.”

            “Dork,” Kara kissed her chin.

            “Yeah, but I’m your dork…aren’t I?”

            Kara arched a brow. “Who else’s would you be?”

            “Well, we didn’t really discuss much last night—other than it was good, of course.”

            Kara bit her lip, blushing. “Really, really good.”

            “But we never talked about—”

            She was cut off by the alert of someone being allowed access into Titans Tower. Groaning, the two of them rolled out of bed, shuffling to find their clothes. Kara watched Cassie as she shimmied into a pair of jeans, admiring the simultaneous grace and power in her movements, the curves and angles of her intense musculature. She hadn’t expected scars, but was unsurprised; the life of an Amazon was tough on anyone without Kryptonian skin.

            Biting her lip, Kara tore her gaze away and got dressed herself.

            In the room which served as both foyer and living room, Beast Boy let out a holler of joy at the sight of Kara and leapt forward, his form bursting into that of a brown, well, _green_ bear. She had just enough time to reflexively form her hands into fists when she was picked up in an energetic, literal bear hug.

            “Easy, easy!” Kara laughed, wiggling for freedom of her arms. “I missed you, too, now let me down!”

            The bear made an apologetic growl and set her on her feet again, shrinking and once more forming Beast Boy.

            “Sorry,” he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, his smile wide, “I got carried away. I guess you can say I’m _unbearable_ , ha! Get it?”

            “Hilarious,” a familiar dry voice said from the kitchen. Floating beside the counter, waiting on coffee, was Raven; even her mystic powers couldn’t speed up the process of a French press brew. “If you’d taken on that form, instead of a brontosaurus, we could’ve taken Lobo. It would have saved us from looking like total amateurs in front of Batman and Superman.”

            “I’m sure my cousin didn’t think much of it, Raven.”

            “Speaking of,” Raven took a long sip of her hot coffee, “he didn’t say anything about wanting to visit or for us to say hello for him. Does he know you’re in town?”

            Kara blinked hard. “Oh gosh, it completely slipped my mind.”

            “That’s unusual,” Beast Boy commented. “Not the forgetting part, of course, but I would’ve thought you’d’ve let him know you were on Earth.”

            “I had, um,” her eyes slide slightly over to Cassie, who was grinning smugly, “quite a lot on my plate.”

            “Don’t we all?” Cassie chuckled, leaning back against the arm of the sofa with her arms crossed. Kara swallowed at the sight of her arm muscles flexing, the way the sun lit the fine stray strands of her hair. “The important thing about any plate though isn’t just about size, but about taste. Mine is pretty sweet these days, especially last night.”

            Kara’s face grew bright red.

            “Oh, yeah?” Beast Boy laughed. “If you’re talking about food, are there any leftovers? Me and Rae are starving.”

            “Just the best thing Kara’s mother’s ever made,” Cassie grinned slyly. “But sorry, I finished it off last night. No leftovers.”

            “It wasn’t _that_ great,” Kara made like she was brushing some lint off of Cassie’s shoulder as pretense to smack her just hard enough to get her point across.

            “Oh, please,” Cassie rolled her eyes, “it was the sweetest thing I’ve ever had in my life.”

            “Rub it in, why don’tcha!” Beast Boy threw his hands up and bolted for the fridge. As he stacked Tupperware onto his arm, the alarm blared through the Tower. “Aw, man!”

            “Cyborg’s computer must have picked up some activity,” Raven drew her hood up, and placed her hand over her coffee, leaving a dark shade over her mug as though it were a lid. “Let’s just hope we don’t have to rely on Superman again to clean up our mess.”

            “Hey, I _happen_ to have all the same powers as my cousin, you know. I’m plenty of muscle.” Kara followed Raven into the living room, where she accessed a monitor via a hidden panel in the wall. “What’s the situation?”

            Raven groaned. “Flamesplasher.”

            “ _Nooooo_ ,” Beast Boy and Cassie groaned at once. “He’s so annoying!” Beast Boy added.

            Kara crinkled her nose. “Flamesplasher?”

            “They’ve all got kooky names in Gotham City,” Beast Boy explained, quickly scarfing down two granola bars stacked on one another. “He used to work for Two-Face.”

            “And now he’s attacking downtown. Cassie, will you pilot the T-Plane?”

            “Sure, sure!” Cassie chirped, and dashed for her bedroom. “Lemme just go change!”

            “Is it all right with you if I go, too?” Kara asked Raven.

            “I’m pretty sure we can take him on our own, but if you’d like to, that’s fine. Quick question, though…did you come out of Cassie’s room?”

            “Uh,” Kara licked her lips. “We, uh, stayed up most of the night having—girl talk.”

            Raven arched a brow. “Girl talk?”

            Kara nodded. “Girl talk.”

            Raven made a face as if she didn’t quite believe it, but didn’t push the subject as Kara went to follow Cassie so she could change into her costume. She hoped the two in the kitchen couldn’t hear their giggles as they stole a few seconds to kiss before rushing out the door.

* * *

 

            The last time Kara spent time with the Titans, Cyborg had piloted the T-Plane; she hadn’t really expected Cassie to be good at it. She caught sight of Kara watching with disbelief and winked at her.

            “C’mon, Supergirl,” Cassie chuckled, “you know I’m good with my hands.”

            Kara fought the urge to hide her face.

            As it turned out, Flamesplasher was aptly named. Even from their aerial view, it was easy to spy his handiwork. Several buildings were already up in flames, and from the looks of it he was getting away.

            “Beast Boy and I will stay with the firefighters to suppress the flames,” Raven instructed, unbuckling as the plane landed. “You two fly after Flamesplasher and stomp him out.”

            On the ground, Beast Boy took the form of an elephant, sucking up water from an unused fire hydrant and dousing the side of a building as Cassie and Kara took to the air to find the arsonist responsible. It wasn’t difficult; even without super-vision he was easy to spot as he wove in and out of traffic on foot.

            “Oh!” Cassie exclaimed against the wind, soaring beside Kara. “Valentino’s! That’s where I wanna take you on our first date!”

            “Do you _really_ think this is the time to talk about this?”

            “Of course,” Cassie put an extra burst of speed into her flying, “makes me more determined to catch this guy before he can scorch the whole block!”

            Kara rolled her eyes as Cassie bashed into Flamesplasher from behind, knocking him off his feet and down onto the concrete of the road, unconscious.

            “Well, that was easy.” Cassie nudged his head with the tip of her boot. “Do you wanna take the honors of serving him up to the police, or should I?”

            Kara curled her lip at the man on the ground. “You do it. He looks filthy.”

            “Fine, fine,” Cassie lugged him over her shoulder with nearly no effort. “I still need a shower after my _workout_ last night.”

            Kara’s eyes widened. “ _Babe!_ ”

            “Babe?” She echoed chuckling. “I like the sound of that. Chill, Supergirl. I meant the 5k I ran before you arrived.”

            The residents of a burning apartment building swarmed Kara and Cassie as they landed, one woman grabbed hold of Kara by the arm, her nails digging into the sleeve of her suit.

            “Supergirl!” She screamed, her eyes wide and wild. “Please, you have to help! My mother! My mother! She’s trapped up on the top floor!”

            “Lady, take it easy!” A police officer dragged the woman off of Kara. “We’re trying to tone down the flames before our men can get in there, but the bastard used some kind of accelerant. Your buddies are still preoccupied with the fire eating up to other apartment complexes down the block. There’s also a child and her babysitter trapped on the floor beneath them. Can you—?”

            “I’m on it.”

            Kara turned to Cassie, but she was already flying through the top window, looking for the elderly woman. Kara followed suit, knocking out the glass of a window on the second floor, and entered a full inferno. Even for her Kryptonian eyesight, it took a moment to adjust to the strange simultaneous darkness and light of a burning room.

            “Hello!” She called against the roar of the fire. Sparks and flame licked against her exposed thighs, but even her hair was impervious to the heat. She called out for answer from room to room, breaking down burning doors to empty residences. “I’m here to help! Please answer me if you can hear!”

            A slow, low-lying susurration tickled the edge of her hearing. It was a low, hissing breath of pain. She followed the sound to an apartment at the end of the hall, the door of which hung open, a woman about ten years her senior clung to the frame. On her back was a young girl of about five, holding onto her and sobbing.

            “Yvette!” She coughed, shaking the unresponsive older woman. “Yvette!”

            Kara knelt down and touched Yvette’s neck—there was a pulse, but it was faint. The little girl looked up at Kara as if she’d never had sight before.

            “Supergirl!” Her tears cut cleanly through the soot on her face. “I thought you disappeared forever!”

            “I’m here now,” Kara swallowed hard. “What’s your name?”

            The little girl sniffled. “Tamara.”

            “It’s gonna be all right, Tamara. I’m gonna get you guys out of here.

            She eased the older woman onto her shoulder, and realized that the only way out was still engulfed with flames.

            “Tamara, do you ever hold onto your mommy or daddy’s shoulders to ride around?”

            She sniffled and coughed, holding onto Kara’s thigh. “I’m daddy’s monkey girl.”

            “Good, good,” Kara got on her knees. “I need you to get under my cape and wrap your arms around my neck super tight, tight as you can. Can you do that?”

            Tamara encircled her arms around Kara, and if she had been human she would have choked off her air. Safely secure, Kara flew out of there with just enough speed to not linger in the scorching heat, but not fast enough to accidentally do damage. She handed Yvette immediately to the paramedics nearby.

            “Tamara!” A man cheered with relief once she emerged from Supergirl’s back. He fell to his knees and kissed her whole face, holding her tight.

            “Daddy!” The girl coughed, but excitement lit up her tear-soaked face. “Supergirl! I flew with Supergirl! She saved me!”

            Tamara’s father stood with his daughter in his arms, and regarded Supergirl with awe. “I can’t thank you enough.”

            “No thanks necessary,” she nodded. “Tamara, you were very brave.”

            The little girl shook her head. “I just cried.”

            “You stayed by your babysitter the whole time, and you listened to me even though you were very scared. That was very brave.”

            Tamara hugged Kara one last time before the paramedics rushed over, guiding father and daughter over to the ambulance nearby. An arm draped around Kara, the smell of smoke and singed hair filling her nostrils.

            “Good work, babe.” Cassie smirked, covered in soot head to toe. “Can you believe the old lady _bit_ me?”

            “No way.”

            “Way! And I was just trying to save her, too! Not only that but she had some spunk in her. I had to follow her from room to room until she finally let me carry her out of there—on her favorite armchair, might I add! She said she didn’t want it to burn up, so I had to carry her _and it_ out of there. And then she _bit_ me! Some people.”

            “I know,” Kara arched a brow, leaning into Cassie’s side. “No one bites my girlfriend but me.”

            “For real, I mean—wait, girlfriend?”

            Kara bit her lip and nodded. “Girlfriend.”

            Cassie’s whole face lit up with a massive grin. “Babe. Valentino’s. You. Me. Right now.”

            “We’re filthy and in uniform!” Kara laughed.

            “We’ll take it to-go. C’mon, you haven’t lived until you’ve had their shrimp scampi.”

            “Fine,” Kara conceded. “But I get to pick the spot.”

            Cassie laughed, and kissed her sweetly on the mouth.

* * *

 

            As Kara had thought just yesterday, there was nothing that beat a sunset on Earth. Titans Tower may have had the best view, but a very close second was the barn at Kent Farms.

            “So,” Cassie poured a can of grape soda into some dusty glasses they had found and cleaned from a shelf. Her singed hair was tied back in a ponytail, and just the slightest smudge of marinara discolored the corner of her lips. “You’re gonna tell Mr. and Mrs. Kent? About us?”

            Kara took the glass and nodded. “It’ll be a little scary, but you’ll be by my side, right?”

            “Right,” Cassie smirked, gripping Kara’s hand in hers, “the two of us together, there’s nothing to fear, right?”

            “Right,” Kara leaned over, kissing her girlfriend just as the sun dipped behind the distant trees, “we’re invincible.”


End file.
